Glitter Zombie
(cannot be crushed) (when hiding) (shrunken Glitter Zombies can only cover one tile behind her) (can knock her back, exposing the zombies she was previously protecting) (can damage both the protected zombies and the Glitter Zombies themselves) (rushes before she can destroy him) (Glitter Zombie is slowed, thus allowing zombies behind her to be vulnerable) (Plant Food effect instantly kills her and zombies protected by her) (eats it instead) |first seen = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 6 |flavor text = Glitter Zombie inspires zombies everywhere to boogie their brains out, whether it's just one moment or maybe forever, or at least until the lights come on and they're kicking everybody out. }} Glitter Zombie is the sixth zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (the fifth in the Chinese version). When the pop jam plays, she will emit a 1x3 rainbow trail behind herself, protecting all zombies in that area from incoming damage until she is killed or for the duration of the jam. The rainbow also negates negative effects from plants such as Kernel-pult's butter, Stallia's perfume, and Iceberg Lettuce's freezing effect. She will also kill any plants instantly when the pop jam is playing and when she encounters them, except Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cactus, and Celery Stalker when hiding. However, the rainbow trail cannot protect Zombot Multi-stage Masher, and the zombie herself. She also moves a bit faster than a Basic Zombie. Origins She may be a reference to the 1980 movie Xanadu Xanadu, which features roller skating muses with rainbow trails. She may also be based on the "Roller Zombie" from Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains. Audio Description Glitter Zombie has blonde hair growing down to the back and a right fringe partially covering her right eye. She wears makeup, as seen, three black strokes around her eyes. She wears a tucked-in pink shirt where its sleeves end midway up the shoulders. She also wears something that appears to be a corset and under, a long pink skirt with striped lines colored magenta, blue, and purple respectively. She also wears a pair of white roller skates with yellow wheels and above, puffy pink socks. Finally, she has two large bracelets on her right arm, blue and magenta respectively. Almanac entry Encounters Neon Mixtape Tour: Days 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 18, 20, 22, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 32 and Greatest Hits Modern Day: Days 4, 34 and 44 Arena: Cold Snapdragon's Escalating Tournament, Snap Pea's Tournament Strategies Despite being weak in terms of health, her ability to protect zombies behind her, as well as her ability to instant-kill plants by rolling over them during the pop jam, can cause this zombie to become very problematic if you do not have the right defenses. Normally, she is not hard to deal with and does not cause much of a problem as she rarely gets far enough into your lawn to quickly cause serious issues to your defense, due to the speed decrease by 50% for every zombie in this jam. However, do not underestimate her as she can be a problem if she appears early in undefended lanes or is left alive for long enough as all zombies behind her are invincible to almost all attacks, leaving the other zombies to quickly overwhelm defenses when she is destroyed. The main problem is that she can assist a Hair Metal Gargantuar behind her into your further defenses, which makes the Hair Metal Gargantuar invincible until she dies. Also, take caution if groups of Breakdancer Zombies appear in her lane, especially if pop and rap jams suddenly shift back and forth in a quick session such as some later levels in Greatest Hits, allowing her to crush the plants without moving towards them. *Multi-directional plants such as Snapdragon or Lightning Reed can take out multiple Glitter Zombies at a time, making it easier to reduce the amount of zombies protected by the rainbow. *Dandelion and Dusk Lobber can quickly destroy groups of Glitter Zombies at a time as they can cover multiple lanes at a time and can splash damage. *Slowing plants or immobilizing plants such as Apple Mortar, Winter Melon and Stunion respectively, allow the player to slow down this zombie to an extent where other zombies can walk in front of her, removing their protection from damage. *Shrinking Violets are a good choice as they can reduce the area of protection by Glitter Zombies. *Jack O' Lanterns are an excellent choice as they can destroy both the Glitter Zombie and the zombies in her rainbow at the same time. *Guacodile is also useful as he will rush before the Glitter Zombie has the chance to target him. In addition, his rush attack can also damage the zombies at the same time when he defeats her. *Bowling Bulbs and Grapeshots can also assist you in weakening some of the protected zombies after they destroy the Glitter Zombie herself, especially with the scattering grapes from Grapeshot. *Ghost Pepper, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cactus, and Celery Stalker (while hiding) cannot be killed by getting run over, making them effective at surviving to be able to continue to defeat other zombies. This is not recommended when Arcade Zombies or Hair Metal Gargantuars are nearby. *Explode-o-nuts can destroy a group of Glitter Zombies when they get crushed, which means several of them can wipe out an area of zombies. *Chard Guard and Primal Peashooter can be very effective at stalling and knocking Glitter Zombies back, exposing the zombies she was protecting. But there is a downside. Both plants can knock other Zombies back into her rainbow trail, thus one should be careful when using them. *Be careful, to not use Hypno-shroom to deal with her when the pop jam is playing, because that's a bad idea since the hypnotized zombie will be instantly killed. Hypnotizing a zombie to a Gargantuar will instead be tossed by her. *Toadstool and Chomper can be used to eat her, exposing any zombies behind her to plant attacks. However, they will then be vulnerable to zombies, so take caution in using them. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Glitter Zombie in Neon Mixtape Tour´s Trailer.jpg|Glitter Zombie in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer Almanac eighties glitter.png|Almanac entry Minizpkt glitter.png|Almanac icon Official HD Glitter Zombie.png|HD Glitter Zombie ATLASES_ZOMBIEEIGHTIESGLITTERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Glitter Zombie's sprites and assets 11892266_1640616919486428_5127752316652293275_n.jpg|Glitter Zombie with Impunk in Neon Mixtape Tour advertisement Screen Shot 2015-08-21 at 10.50.24.png|Zombies (in pink) affected by Glitter Zombie's rainbow trails Hypnotized Glitter Zombie.png|Hypnotized Glitter Zombie (note that she does not react to the pop jam playing) Defeated Glitter Zombie.jpg|Dead Glitter Zombie Phat Beet meme.jpg|A meme about Phat Beet and Glitter ZombieFacebook post: How impressed are you with Glitter Zombie? Chilistand2.PNG|A degraded Neon Conehead standing after he ate a Chili Bean in Glitter Zombie's rainbow (glitch) GlitterZombieBTrailerHeadUp.png|Glitter Zombie looking up in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B trailer GlitterZombieLose.png|Glitter Zombie ate the player's brains PoisonedGlitter.png|Poisoned Glitter Zombie Faint glitter.png|A fainted Glitter Zombie Srnk16.png|A shrunken Glitter Zombie NMT_concepts.jpg|Concept art of Glitter Zombie, along with other Neon Mixtape Tour zombies IMG_2632.png|Glitter Zombie on a phone in the 2017 Valenbrainz trailer Two glitter.PNG EightiesGlitterRainbow.png|HD Glitter with Rainbow Chinese version Glitter_Zombie's_icon.jpeg|Glitter Zombie's icon that appears when about to play a level including her Glitter_Zombie's_Level_3_icon.jpeg|Glitter Zombie's icon that appears when about to play a level including her at Level 3 Glitter_Zombie's_Level_4_icon.jpeg|Glitter Zombie's icon that appears when about to play a level including her at Level 4 Video Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Glitter Zombie - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 6 (Ep.289)|By Trivia *She and Parasol Zombie are the only female zombies to wear visible makeup. *When the pop jam is playing, she is the fifth zombie that can instantly destroy Infi-nut's force field, the others being Mecha-Football Zombie, Zombot Tomorrow-tron, Turquoise Skull Zombie, MC Zom-B when the rap jam plays and Zombot War Wagon. *She can instantly kill any hypnotized zombie while the pop jam is playing. However, Gargantuars will get kicked back instead. **If she successfully kicks a hypnotized Gargantuar into the player's house, the hypnotized Gargantuar will eat the player's brains, like any hypnotized zombie that has been knocked into the player's house. A video of it can be seen here. *Her rainbow cannot protect Neon Bucketheads and Punk Zombies from getting their buckets and heads, respectively, taken away by Magnet-shroom; cannot protect zombies from Sun Bean's Plant Food effect, and from getting hypnotized by Hypno-shroom. **If Chili Bean is used on a zombie protected by the rainbow, the zombie will get glitched. It will not be killed by the plant, but others can still damage it, and that zombie can't do anything. If the zombie gets out of the rainbow, it will die instantly. *If one of her is in another's rainbow, she will not turn pink or become protected by hers. Zombot Multi-stage Masher and Zombot Tomorrow-tron (in Modern Day) also cannot be protected by rainbows, presumably for balancing purposes. *There is a glitch on some devices on where the glitter trail may not fade out, but will be a solid view. *In Modern Day, she moves faster. *Glitter Zombie can kill Power Mint on vine plants, this is a glitch. **This makes her the only zombie that can kill a Power Mint. References See also *Arbiter-X ru:Блестящий_зомби Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) encountered zombies